There Isn't Time For You or Me
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: SxD; Satoshi has to go to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves, and exactly one week to tell Daisuke how he really feels. Chapter 8 up! COMPLETE!
1. How To Tell You

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; slash, but not much… YET.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? How will he deal with the fact of leaving Azumano behind?

Status: incomplete series.

Prologue: How To Tell You

" We have to leave to America, Satoshi. Have your things ready by next Friday."

Hiwatari Satoshi's eyes widened in shock. His hand subconsciously gripped the phone receiver tighter, and his heart beat quickened. " L-leaving?" It was barely a whisper, and almost a squeak.

" Yes, Satoshi," replied Mr. Hiwatari firmly. " It's important. There's a special case here in Mississippi. I don't know how long it will be, but it's going to be a while. Not only do I not want to leave you alone, this will also be good training."

' You've always left me alone!' Satoshi inwardly argued. 'Let me stay in Azumano. I don't need any damned _training_.' A growl nearly escaped his throat at the bitterness rising in his throat, but he knew better than to complain. " Yes, father. I understand," he said.

" Good. I'll call you again on Wednesday." Click.

Satoshi still sat on the couch with the phone to his ear. Leaving? Azumano? His school; his job? He shook his head as he dropped the receiver onto the cushion beside him. Just like that, and everything he had ever come to know - maybe even _love_ - was swept from underneath him. Again. This feeling was all too familiar. Although he forced himself to stay distant, it wasn't possible.

Especially when it came to him.

Not only was Satoshi leaving his home, he was also basically leaving his _life_. Since he was a boy, before his adoption, Satoshi remembered stories about a Phantom Thief named Dark Mousy, and how his family was responsible for his capture. Of course, he was too young to understand. But Mr. Hiwatari took him in and explained Dark in further detail. Obviously, Mr. Hiwatari wanted to capture the Phantom Thief for publicity and recognition.

But for Satoshi, it was pure passion. He had been waiting for the first moment to see Dark Mousy and maybe even catch him on the first try. However, he had remembered something interesting about the Thief. It was a faint memory, but Satoshi once heard of the name Niwa Daiki, and Niwa Emiko… and a grandson to come to 'inheritance'. Daisuke.

In all honesty, Satoshi enjoyed the late night pursuits and the daytime provoking. He took his job seriously (of course he wanted to protect the artifacts!), but he could admit that he abused his position as a Commander of a Police Department. It gave him an excuse to constantly 'harass' (as Dark called it) Daisuke.

Satoshi smirked wryly. Damn, he shouldn't be thinking this way, but it couldn't be helped. At first, he wanted Daisuke to just surrender and admit that he was the one stealing all those art pieces. But as the 'provoking' continued, Satoshi found that he liked the reactions he elicited from the innocent red head. When he had Daisuke pushed up against a wall, panicked and flushed, Satoshi had the sinful urge to do something else… so dirty… so _obscene_. For those long seconds that ticked by, he could feel the control over his hormones slipping like water in cupped hands. He could only resist by stepping away as soon as he'd gotten his point across; for if his mouth ran out of words to speak, they might do something else entirely.

Which brought another issue. How would he say good-bye to Daisuke? How _could_ he? Gazing out between the verticle blinds over his window, the blue haired genius watched the rays of the orange setting sun.

" Daisuke," he whispered, almost unintentionally. It was as if his heart itself spoke up from within his chest, calling out for the one who could never be there.

====== ======

The next day at school Satoshi kept mostly to himself. Although he had the strongest urges to glance at the one and only he angrily refused to indulge in them. He had to get used to the lack of Daisuke's presence. There were approximately six days, eleven hours, and forty minutes until the Friday of departure. The sooner he started ignoring him, the better. Right?

The bell finally rang, signaling lunch, and the students eagerly got up to leave. Satoshi purposefully took his time placing his things into his bag. He didn't feel all that hungry anyway.

" Daisuke-kun, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Satoshi felt his heart clench in unrestrained bitterness.

Hesitance. " Harada-san, I would love to, but --"

" Great! Come on."

The shuffling of bags and feet, and they're gone. Satoshi waited until they left before he looked up into the empty classroom. He wondered how close they'll get when he's gone. No more snooping Satoshi to hinder Daisuke's plan in transforming into Dark to make Risa happy.

Just as he was about to leave he saw something white and fluffy on Daisuke's desk looking despondent and angry. Satoshi stopped and raised an eyebrow at the furball. " I thought this school didn't allow 'pets'."

With jumped slightly and turned to Satoshi with wide, panicked eyes. But upon realizing who was talking to it, With relaxed slightly and 'kyuu-ed' heavily.

' Hm, not running away? I wonder what's wrong with him.' Satoshi picked With up with both hands and studied the cute, sullen rabbit-like face. It looked like it was about to cry.

A voice came from outside in the hallway. " With! With! Where are you?"

The white creature instantly pounced into Satoshi's breast pocket, kicking out the two pens that were once clasped on. Satoshi waited with bated breath as the red head stood at the open doorjamb. It was like his breathing automatically became shallow.

" Oh, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke looked mildly surprised. " You wouldn't have seen my… pet, have you?" He looked around the room, anywhere but at Satoshi. Didn't he know that he didn't have to pretend anymore?

Satoshi looked at his pocket as an angry ball with ears poked its head out. " Kyuu!" it called out in fury. " Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu --!" The mantra seemed to go on as if With was actually yelling at Daisuke. All the while, the red head looked apologetic.

Once the rabbit-thing was panting in exertion, Satoshi took it out of his pocket and brought him over to Daisuke. The red head extended his hands for With to transfer, but With merely nipped Daisuke's finger and ran off. Daisuke sighed and dropped his hands. Satoshi's arms fell quietly.

" What's wrong with him?" Satoshi asked in his regular monotone. He didn't realize it before, but he felt as if he didn't get enough air in his lungs. His heart was beating rapidly and begging for much needed oxygen. Satoshi, however, was afraid to breathe too deeply. Daisuke was so close. The faint trace of the other boy's strawberry and natural musk would send him into that trance again… to reach over and pull his collar to taste him… or to push him against the wall and crush their bodies together. Would Daisuke like it rough?

Daisuke didn't meet his gaze as he replied. " I- I have an idea. Just a case of Niwa-complex. He'll get over it."

' It seems to be going around.' " Jealousy?" Satoshi asked for clarification, seeming disinterested and acting as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the whole world. He knew that it wasn't, however. He felt that intense jealousy everyday.

Daisuke shrugged, laughing nervously as he continued to look at Satoshi's shoulder. His crimson eyes took a dare and moved up to azure ones. " Silly, right?"

Satoshi held his gaze for a moment. " What's so silly about that?" he asked seriously.

The red head blinked once; twice; then said, flustered, " Well, With, he's--"

" And if it were someone else?" Blue orbs gazed hard into Daisuke's soulful red eyes. ' If it were _me_?'

Daisuke flushed at this point, looking down as he stumbled for the right explanation. " Um, like who?" he asked, as if reading Satoshi's mind.

Right as Satoshi said, " Me," the bell rang loudly and clearly in the empty room and halls, drowning out his single word.

Daisuke looked relieved. He flashed a quick smile and wave before rushing out the door. " Oh, I gotta meet Takeshi. See you later, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi watched as the Niwa eluded him for the umpteenth time. Why couldn't he ever be happy and allow himself to love, just this once?

' I don't deserve it.'

Six days, ten hours remaining.

Anyone like this? Please Review if you did! Poor and perverted Satoshi-kun. Bwua-ha-ha-ha!

sapphirexkat2


	2. How To Quit

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Yaoi-ness from Satoshi-kun!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? Dark strikes tonight and Satoshi gets a bitter strike to the heart.

Status: incomplete series.

Chapter One: How To Quit

The final bell rang at the end of the day. Satoshi had cleaning duty and so he stayed behind. There were two other 8th grade homerooms and two other cleaners (not that he cared). After placing all the chairs on the desks, Satoshi took the broom and began sweeping, all the while thinking about his growing departure anxiety. His life sucked at best, and it was just getting worse. Someone up there must really hate him.

He thought that his father wanted him to capture Dark, not leave the job unfinished. It's not like he wasn't getting anywhere. Although it may appear that way, Satoshi was _very_ close. It's just that his personal desires got in the way of successful arrest. But hell, if the detained would be kept in his room - handcuffed and all - Satoshi would have arrested Daisuke a long time ago.

An odd feeling of possessiveness swept over him. Satoshi felt this way every time he thought about Daisuke (not that he didn't like it). It wasn't purely lust, he knew that, but the thoughts that clouded his mind began to worry him. He had never felt this way before. It was almost as if… he wanted to _claim_ Daisuke. He wanted to be the only one to touch the adorable red head, hold him, and deliver endless pleasure to the slender, creamy body. Satoshi longed to see Daisuke's face flush with passion, and moan low in desire. Gods, just thinking about it...

The blue haired teen shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't fantasize about that, much less with Niwa Daisuke. Even though thoughts were temptation and indulgence was sin, in this case, thoughts like those that dealt with Daisuke _is_ sin. To act upon them was ultimately forbidden. It was worse than denying the Holy Spirit of God. Satoshi would never find salvation if he were to taint the innocence and purity that was Daisuke.

" Kyuu!"

Startled, Satoshi stopped gathering the pile of dirt in the back of the classroom and turned to see a furball on the counter along the wall of windows. " What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly regaining his composure. However, his heart was still beating a mile a minute. If With was here…

Round brown eyes continued to stare at him with a hint of contentment. Satoshi eyed the creature warily. Why was it popping up around him more than usual? With was supposed to be scared of him, or at least it used to be. He wondered what changed.

Satoshi returned to his task, no longer thinking about what he previously was. It would be embarassing, especially around With. The rabbit-thing reminded him too much of Daisuke. He swept the dirt pile into the dust pan and then dumped it into the trash. He didn't have to take that out. So since he was done with the floor and windows (he did that earlier), he could just arrange the desks and then finally leave. He had a date to catch, or more accurately, a Phantom Thief.

With was following his movement from across the room, laying and keeping a curious eye on him. As the blue haired genius grabbed his bag to leave, With hopped off the counter and sprang ahead of him. Satoshi just watched it spring away with an arched brow. What a bizarre creature.

He looked up and saw Daisuke locking the Art Room. The red head felt With jump on his head and nearly went a foot off the floor.

" With! You startled me." Trying to calm his near heart-attack, Daisuke placed a hand over his chest and turned to leave. His bouncy footsteps paused when he noticed Satoshi, however. " Oh, hi Hiwatari-kun!" he exclaimed rather loudly, looking rather nervous and on edge. " Cleaning duty too?" His voice cracked. Satoshi found the whole scene kind of cute. Daisuke was always so flustered around him.

Maybe it was because of their position. Satoshi was this hunter while Daisuke held the phantom that was the prey. Daisuke was always in the fear of being arrested. But Satoshi was thinking, wasn't Daisuke and Dark the same person? Maybe it was like an alter ego, or perhaps a spell that just changed Daisuke's appearance and attitude. Satoshi honestly didn't understand the whole Niwa "curse", but he had a feeling that he would very soon.

" Hai," he replied curtly, nodding slightly. He then watched in vague amusement as the red head began to flush and look downward. What was going on behind those crimson eyes?

" I - um- gotta go," Daisuke said hurriedly, still not looking up at Satoshi. He didn't need to explain anymore. The red head just rushed off in the other direction, With 'kyuu-ing' as it followed.

Satoshi watched him as he sprinted off. " See you tonight, Niwa-kun. I'm looking forward to it."

== ==

" All right, men! Tonight's the night!" Inspector Saehara grinned broadly and held his fist in the air in triumph. The other policemen followed suit, caught up in the moment. Satoshi shook his head. How many times has he heard the man say that?

" The _Heaven's Rainbow_ painting is practically untouchable with all the security. Besides, we have traps set up all over the ceiling, Dark's way of entrance."

Satoshi turned to the Inspector. " And when were they last tested?"

Saehara glanced at his men a little nervously as if they forgot something. They looked clueless. " This morning when he set them up," he replied confidently, although still appearing uncertain. " Why?"

" Didn't I tell you to double check them before evening comes?"

" We were here all day! We would have seen Dark slinking around," explained Saehara.

Satoshi highly doubted it, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned and continued to make silent observations about the roof exists. There were four all together. It was usually Dark's style to flee from there. The only question was, which one? An old square clock on the far wall chimed. Seven o'clock.

" Oh, Commander, I almost forgot. You have to train your new replacement."

Satoshi turned. " Excuse me?" To say the least, he was stunned. A replacement? Well, it was logical of the police force to do so, but… the Phantom Thief was _his_ case.

Inspector Saehara stood beside a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She had long auburn hair and dark green eyes. She smiled politely.

" This is Katen Shizuka. I believe you two have met before?"

Satoshi nodded reluctantly. He knew exactly who she was. Shizuka was his foster father's best friend's daughter. How fitting that she should take his place in the case.

" You've grown up so much, Satoshi-kun," Shizuka said warmly, stepping closer. " How old are you now?"

The blue haired genius gave her a look. " Not old enough," he replied firmly, trying to show his disinterest. Shizuka was exactly 21, and as gross as it might sound, she's been subtly hitting on him since he was eleven, probably impressed with his brilliance.

She smirked in spite of herself. " Right, I forgot. Six more years."

Inspector Saehara looked uncomfortable and lost. " Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Commander. Commissioner Hiwatari just called his morning. You were to get her settle in and acquainted with Dark before you leave. Have fun!" Taking a final glance at the pair, and a lingering one on Shizuka, he left and found himself scolding his men from staring.

" I've been reading a copy of your files on him," said Shizuka. " Very interesting and detailed too. I feel like I know Dark myself."

Satoshi gave her a dark, jealous look almost unintentionally. " No, you don't."

Shizuka raised a slender brow. " Is that so? Why are you so bitter about this transaction, Satoshi-kun? I thought you'd want to get off this case." There was a knowing glint in her eyes. Satoshi tried to ignore it as he looked away.

" Nevermind, Katen-san. Come on, it's almost nine." Satoshi began leading her to the roof as he did his best to control the rage boiling inside him. He also felt hurt and jealousy spiraling throughout his system, and they threatened to burst to the surface. He didn't want to admit it, but deep within him was the self-conscious idea that Dark might like her… and maybe even Daisuke might as well.

== ==

Thirty minutes until the scheduled theft. Satoshi stood against the eastern door while Shizuka sat on the roof's ledge and gazed at him. They were there for quite some time and most of it was spent in silence. Like a wealthy and brilliant Katen, Shizuka had done her homework and needed no further instructions. She knew Dark's methods of getting in and escaping, and of his black wings. But to Satoshi's pleasure, she didn't know about the Niwa secret or With's abilities, and he hoped she never would.

" Why so quiet, Satoshi-kun? Are you concentrating?"

" Yes, so leave me alone."

" Six months and you still haven't caught him. What _have_ you been doing, my ice prince?"

" Leave me alone, Katen-san," Satoshi snapped, trying to keep his voice steady and in the tone of respect. " Dark will be here soon. Focus on that."

" So, do you want me to catch him?"

Satoshi felt his heart clench rather painfully and his chest began to swell, forcing tears to the brim of his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he about to cry? Why did he feel so hurt? " Yes, Katen-san," he said with difficulty through his usually emotionless façade. He forced the trembles and cracks out of his voice. " You catch him. Consider it an entrance exam." And he left to the fire escape on the side of the building in a run, quickly disappearing out of sight. It didn't become of him to run, but... there was something eating him from the inside.

Shizuka smirked after him and stood. " My poor ice prince," she muttered sympathetically. She looked at her watch and caught the time in the moonlight. Five more minutes until Dark's arrival.

Satoshi leaped onto another roof nearby and slid down that fireescape rather easily. He sat against the stone wall and looked at his slightly burned hands. His eyes stung and his vision was blurred in tears. They created a hot trail down his cheeks. A shadow flew over him.

Six days, three hours remaining.

The legal age in Japan in 20. Well, better than 21.

Poor Satoshi-kun again. Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to update. Next chappie might be from Daisuke's point of view!

SapphirexKat2


	3. How to Let Go

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Yaoi-ness from Satoshi-kun!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Dark meets Satoshi's new replacement, and Satoshi has a heart-to-heart with himself and with Daisuke.

Status: incomplete series.

Quick notes: Sorry, but I couldn't help but update so soon. Hope you like this!

Chapter Two: How To Let Go

The Police force should really pay more attention to all the doors of the Museum. _All_ of the doors. Dark had easily crept through the Fire escape door in the back and made his way up the emergency staircase by the elevators. He quietly sprinted up to the third floor and stealthily tip-toed to the heavily guarded area.

Dark leaned against the outer wall and stole a glance at the room where his target was hidden. He was actually surprised that he had gotten this far so quickly. Almost subconsciously, he looked for a tint of pale blue hair. When he confirmed that Hiwatari Satoshi wasn't there, a spark of disappointment shot through his chest.

Creepy boy isn't here, Dark noted with distaste. Oh well. But despite his disinterested tone of voice, he was actually a little bothered. Satoshi should have stopped him at _least_ five minutes before nine already. There was just a minute left.

== What?== Daisuke cried out in the back of his mind. == What do you mean?==

Nevermind. Dark uncapped the small smoke bomb and threw it right in the midst of the Policemen. Right as he heard the disgruntled and confused complaints, he rushed in and stole the painting clean off the wall, making sure to leave his little post-it in i's place ("As I warned, I have taken _Heaven's Rainbow_!" ).

" After him!"

" He can't have gone far!"

" Inspector Saehara, what should we do?"

Dark grinned as he made his quick escape up the main spiraling staircase connecting all the five floors of the museum together. He pressed a small button right at his breast pocket and the lights went out. Only the moonlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows guided his steps.

He half expected to see Satoshi rounding the corner, cutting him off, or maybe hear the Commander's pursuing footsteps. But there were none. However, the roof was still to come. Satoshi seemed to like waiting there as of late. Wait... Dark actually made note of all that?

The thief took the metal case he had on his back and paused briefly to place the painting inside. Re-strapping the case on him, he took off down the hall of the fifth floor and sprinted up the emergency stairs at the end of the hall to the eastern exit. He sprang through the door, opening it easily since the alarm was previously deactivated.

Before him a young woman stood in the center of the surface, her black clad figure almost blending in with the shadows. Dark was both disappointed and intrigued. Perhaps this was one of Satoshi's more brilliant tests.

My, what a beautiful little lady, Dark muttered, playing along with Satoshi's game.

== Dark, this could be a trap!== Daisuke said in panic. == Come on! Let's go.==

Not just yet, Dai-chan. I wonder what _Hiwatari-kun_ has planned.

== Well, I don't!== Daisuke cried out passionately. He didn't express it, but something felt horribly wrong. Satoshi would never make such a cheap and desperate move (Dark had a soft spot for women). Honestly, he always thought that the young Commander enjoyed his job, and he wouldn't have a partner. ' I guess I was wrong,' Daisuke thought privately to himself. He chuckled bitterly. How selfish of him to think that these late night rendezvous's were something special. To Satoshi, it was all business.

" Ah, the infamous Phantom Thief," the woman said, walking closer. Her pale skin made her look like a vampire on the prowl. " We meet at last. My name is Shizuka."

De ja vu, Dark thought warily, thinking back on the first time Satoshi confronted him. But even as this Shizuka seemed interesting (and cute, no less), Dark still wanted the Commander. " Now that introductions are over, mind telling me what you want?"

Shizuka laughed, a cold chilling sound. " What does all of Azumano want?" she asked teasingly, her gaze never wavering from his face.

" Who are you exactly? Where's the Commander?" Dark demanded, slightly surprising himself on what he just asked (but it felt natural). He could tell the question had the same effect on Shizuka even more so.

She flinched ever so slightly. " What, disappointed?" she asked mockingly. Little did she know that she was too close to the mark. " I'm sorry, he couldn't make it to your date tonight. He left this mission in my capable hands."

== Dark? What is she saying? Hiwatari-kun really isn't here?==

It appears that way. Dark shrugged, trying to cover up that little slip up about the Commander. " No matter. I much prefer delectable young ladies anyway." Then why did he feel like throwing up?

Shizuka smirked. " That's much better. But don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl." A hand slowly reached behind her.

Dark eyed the woman warily. " I wouldn't dream on it," he replied smoothly. Then almost in a flash, Shizuka withdrew a pistol and shot Dark right on the shoulder.

== Dark!==

The thief let out a cry of pain and looked down to his right. Imbedded past his clothing was a small cylinder, most likely a tranquilizing dart. He looked back up at Shizuka, who was now growing clones and looking fuzzy. " Damn… you play dirty…" he mumbled, words slightly slurred. " With!" he managed to yell. Just then, the familiar wings came to his back and flew him home.

Shizuka stood at the edge of the roof and stared after the slumping figure underneath beating wings. Why was it that Dark was nearly passed out and his wings kept going? Her eyes narrowed in speculation. Looks like Satoshi left some things out.

===== =====

Daisuke started to come around about midnight. He felt hot and dizzy, almost like he had the flu. His eyes opened groggily, barely making out the three figures leaning over him in concern.

" Dai-chan? Dai-chan? Honey, are you all right?" Emiko changed the wet cloth on her son's forehead. " Honey, talk to me!"

" Relax, Emiko," said Daiki beside her. " Let him wake up naturally."

Emiko grew furious. " Who did this to him, papa? Was it that boy? He'll pay for this!"

Daisuke wanted to sit up - to defend Satoshi, but his body felt tired still. == Dark?== he called out softly, resting his eyes again. == Dark, are you all right?==

I'm here, Dai-chan. Don't worry about me. I'm so sorry. Dark was the angriest of the Niwas. The next time he saw the Commander, he would throttle him to Hell.

== What… happened?==

That witch shot me. Can you believe that? Dark growled out, his rage boiling. What was she _thinking_? I swear, Hiwatari is going to _die_. This is crossing the line.

== Wait… no, Dark. It… it wasn't… Hi… Hiwatari-kun.== Daisuke could feel himself drifting off to sleep again. == He… wouldn't.==

Just concentrate on resting, Dai-chan. The serum has a stronger affect on you. Just leave everything to me.

== Hiwatari-kun…==

===== =====

Satoshi woke up, as if someone was calling him (but that idea was absurd since he was always alone). He found himself cuddled uncomfortably against his couch, shoes and everything still on. He felt downright awful. His life was spinning like a wheel that he could no longer control. Everything was collapsing around him.

He had just given up his life tonight and handed it on a silver platter to Shizuka. What insane part of his brain told him to just _give_ Dark's investigation away? He had been working on this for so long. It was his ambition to be the one to catch the infamous Mousy. It wasn't because it was his job. The situation ran deeper than that. Sitting up, Satoshi felt the irritation of his palms as they rubbed against the sofa. Sliding down the fire escapes wasn't such a bight idea, he realized dully.

What went on after he left? Of course, the normal blundering of the Police Force was predictable, but what about Dark? Did the thief think again on his absence? No, probably not. He and Shizuka, probably hit it off (wonder how that turned out). Satoshi couldn't pretend that he didn't care. Jealousy and nausea hit him at the thought of them together in a way that Satoshi fought with the thief. But who cares? Dark would definitely like a girl chasing after him than an over-obsessive classmate of Daisuke's.

So it was settled. No use going over it anymore. Dark wouldn't care at all, much less Daisuke.

Oddly enough (but not surprisingly), it hurt Satoshi a lot.

===== =====

School again. Thank goodness that tomorrow was Sunday. Satoshi could just bottle himself up at home and do work until Monday. But the more he thought about the coming Friday, the more dread grew heavier on his heart.

Satoshi was walking from his flat, relaxing in the brisk air. He wondered about what he'd do until said Friday. If Dark would leave another note, then Shizuka could handle that. But what about Daisuke? Would he and the Niwa come to some kind of agreement?

He shook his head. ' Just forget about it,' he reprimanded himself. ' Daisuke is no longer any of my business.' Besides, Satoshi once promised Dark that he'd never touch ('harass', more like) Daisuke when he was himself. Satoshi had been breaking that promise in some subtle ways (he couldn't help it), but now, finally, it would start coming into full effect.

" I won't touch Daisuke," he whispered dejectedly to himself. " I no longer have the right or…desire to."

The pale haired teen continued to walk on in silence.

== ==

Ten minutes before the bell for homeroom. Satoshi was quietly making his way from his locker to his class, making sure not to concentrate on the faces around him. It had been so easy to just ignore everyone in the outside world, but once he had a reason to step out, he couldn't help it anymore, often hoping for a glimpse of the person he looked forward to everyday. Every flash of red (anything red) and Satoshi's eyes would shift just a fraction, and his heart would skip a beat in anticipation

There was a sharp cry in the middle of the hallway and bodies froze in attention. For some odd reason, Satoshi's blood ran cold, and he rushed over, weaving his way through a forming crowd. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him. Daisuke was laying on the cold floor, his face flushed and glistening with sweat.

" Oh, Niwa-kun!" said one of the girls, possibly the one who cried out. " Sensei! Sensei!" she called out.

Propelled into action by the faint gasping of the fallen figure, Satoshi knelt beside Daisuke and felt his forehead. He flinched in horror. The red head was burning up.

' Oh, god, Daisuke,' Satoshi thought worriedly as he slid his arms underneath the trembling body. He easily picked Daisuke up and cradled him to his chest, reveling in the simple gesture even if it wasn't for the right reason. The crowd cleared for him, muttering in the background.

" What's wrong with, Niwa-kun?"

" Hiwatari-kun is taking him to the Nurse's office."

" They kinda look good together…"

" … Heeey! You're kinda right…" Girls began to mutter and giggle.

" All right! What happened to my best buddy?" Takeshi cried out in outrage, jumping up to see over the crowd of bodies and searching for his two classmates.

The conversations became fainter as Satoshi continued his journey to the Nurse's office. Daisuke shifted in his arms every now and then, as if unconsciously trying to get comfortable. Satoshi held the body closer, feeling guilty but protective. He looked down at the other's troubled face and tried to think of every reason why Daisuke was like this. It looked like a fever, but caused by what? Daisuke was just fine the other day.

Satoshi carefully knocked on the door to the Infirmary and waited impatiently as the old nurse finally answered him. She gasped in surprise and instantly stepped aside.

" Oh poor dear! He looks terrible!" Hurina-san closed the door behind them and led Satoshi to the bed area. The pale haired teen laid him down on the clean sheets and moved away as the nurse began doing regular procedures (taking temperature, checking vitals, etc.).

Once she was done, she covered Daisuke in blankets, wrote on a clipboard and turned to him. " Watch him, will you? He might wake up at any moment. I'm sure you don't need to return to class." She winked at him, obviously aware of who he was.

Satoshi nodded after her and sat on a stool beside the bed. Hurina-san drew the curtain and blocked them from view. The Commander was then engulfed in silence as he had Daisuke all to himself.

He took a closer look at Daisuke's face and noticed that there were minor differences. The Niwa looked older, his hair wilder than usual and a shade darker as well. A thought passed through Satoshi's mind, but he ignored it, instead focusing more on what his heart had to say.

" Niwa-kun…" He started, then sighed in exasperation. " Who am I fooling? …Daisuke…" He took a moment to savor the way it rolled off his tongue. Satoshi had imagined himself saying it for the longest time, but he was afraid that if he got too comfortable, a day would come when it would be lost to him; but he didn't realize it would come so soon. " Daisuke, I know that we're something like enemies, and it involves more than you and me. I saw the way your mother looked when she saw us. She knows who I am.

" I am a Hikari, one of the many reasons why we can't be together, even just to be friends." Satoshi gazed sadly at the still, slumbering figure. Daisuke couldn't hear him - probably didn't care, but he needed to say this; otherwise, he'd go insane in his own despair. " I'll be leaving soon. I'm not sure for how long, and I don't know if I'll be able to even see you again." Satoshi paused, reaching to ghostly touch Daisuke's limp hand resting on the pure, white sheets. His thin fingers trembled with unspoken emotion. " There isn't time … for you or me."

Five days, 16 hours remaining.

Hi hi! Did everyone like this chapter? I think this is my favorite (so far). Thank you for all your love and reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me.

SapphirexKat2


	4. How To Deal

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Spoilers. Angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Riku tells Daisuke how she feels and Satoshi comes to inheritance.

Status: incomplete series.

Chapter Three: How To Deal

Satoshi heard the curtain draw to the side, and he jumped to his feet when he saw Riku standing there, a confused expression on her face.

" Hiwatari-kun?" she asked curiously. " Oh right, you took him here this morning." A grateful smile crossed her face.

Satoshi felt his heart racing. Did she hear anything? Judging by her innocent expression, she didn't appear to know anything of what he had just said. " I have to get back to class," he muttered quickly, walking briskly passed her, wishing to get away as soon as possible. He briefly turned back and saw that she had stepped closer to Daisuke's bed. Perhaps Riku had a little confession to make as well. Satoshi could feel his heart literally shattering, and the splintering pieces were tearing his chest apart from the inside. He knew what it was too. Turning away, he continued to leave.

His hand was an inch away from the door knob when Hurina-san stopped him.

" Hiwatari-kun, what happened to your hand?" she asked, standing up from her desk.

Satoshi held up his said palms looked at them as if he could care less, even when the skin was chafed and pink. He couldn't feel them, actually. The Nurse went over to him and studied his hands, eyes squinting in her inspection. She clicked her tongue.

" Oh, that won't do. Come here, dear boy."

Satoshi didn't have the voice or will to protest.

== ==

The blue haired teen was taking his time, no longer in a hurry to get to class. Hurina-san managed to apply some ointment and lightly bandage his palms. Satoshi shouldn't have neglected his wounds. People would start noticing them. Would they also know of his neglected heart?

" Wait! Riku-san!"

Satoshi was startled out of his thoughts by the familiar voice. Was Daisuke awake already? He turned and saw Riku running rather quickly away from Daisuke in his direction. The older Harada twin brushed passed him with a hurried "Excuse me. Sorry, Hiwatari-kun." His breathing abruptly hitched as Daisuke's presence was fast approaching..

' Just ignore him,' Satoshi thought to himself. But he couldn't help but wonder why Daisuke was chasing after Riku, and why the girl was running away from him. Was she insane? But Satoshi somehow had an idea of why she was fleeing from Daisuke; for he had the very same reason.

And just like the pessimistic side predicted, Daisuke didn't even seem to acknowledge him in the pursuit of Riku. The red head ran right by him, calling after her.

" Riku! I just want to know what you said! Please stop."

Overwhelming agony suddenly hit Satoshi from all sides, starting with his chest. He had an idea of what Riku might have said - probably the same thing he was trying to say when he was in the infirmary. His vision began to blur with tears and his eyes stung along with the rest of his body.

'Stop it,' he tried to tell himself. ' Don't… You knew this would happen. It's your fault.' Satoshi blinked and hot paths of water fell down his cheeks. He reached into his pockets, prepared to walk away and just go home, but he felt something familiar that made him stop.

He pulled his right hand out and found a neatly folded handkerchief.

_ " Hiwatari-kun! Here, take this. Thank you for letting me borrow it."_

This was the same handkerchief that he gave to Daisuke to wipe his tears away. Luckily, the red head had returned it. Would it now be like Daisuke was wiping his? Satoshi shook his head as he gazed at the piece of cloth. How stupid.

===== =====

Daisuke caught up to Riku at the fountain in the middle of the front yard. While she was breathless and flushed, he barely felt winded. She looked up at him, surprised by his stamina, and but dreading what was to come. At last, she would have to admit her true feelings to him, and her heart was on the line.

" Daisuke …"

" Riku-san, I just want to know," Daisuke said softly, looking desperate. And in a way, he was. He needed to know if he loved her. He needed to know what would happen for sure if he heard her say it again.

Riku finally gave in, the wide crimson eyes being her downfall. " Daisuke… ai… aishiteru," she whispered.

Daisuke held her gaze for a second longer, absorbing all of her and the information thoroughly. Why wasn't there anything? Why wasn't his heart beating madly like it did with…?

== Dark, nothing's happening.== he said, confused and slightly disappointed. == I… don't feel the same way. ==

[It's not her, Dai-chan.] Dark replied. He tried to feel something; he _searched_ for at least a little trace of love from Daisuke to affect his DNA. But Daisuke's love for her wasn't like that. ' Damn it,' he cursed to himself, blocking the thought from his host. ' I still haven't escaped him in this life, just like the lifetimes before.'

Daisuke was still confused, but he smiled for Riku. She seemed hopeful, that maybe he loved her and not her sister. But instead of hearing Daisuke return her affections, he just gave her a long, tight hug. And she knew that they weren't meant to be.

" I love you, Riku-san. But not in that way," Daisuke whispered and pulled away. He sadly wiped away a few stray tears from her face, holding her cheek softly. " I hope you understand."

Riku sniffled and nodded, smiling despite herself. " I understand, Daisuke," she replied softly. And even though she was hurt and disappointed, she knew that someone else was even more so. She found him sitting with Daisuke in the infirmary before she interrupted.

Daisuke held her cheek a second longer. "I'm sorry," he said gently before darting off. There was only one person left, and hopefully he was still somewhere on campus.

Riku just stood by the fountain, the running water drowning her soft sobs. Why was Daisuke apologizing? " I hope… we can still be friends."

== ==

== I should have known sooner!== Daisuke scolded to himself as he ran through the halls. == Too many people got hurt because I was being so selfish.==

[ You are trying to discover who you are, Dai-chan. And now, you'll probably know for sure.]

== I hope so, Dark. I can't stand this anymore.==

As the red head rounded a corner, he smacked right into Oteru-san, the Hall Monitor. He was a big, strict and balding man with no compassion whatsoever. Everyone knew him and he knew everyone. Daisuke surprised them both when Oteru-san was on his ass on the floor and the teen was still standing.

Daisuke's eyes widened in both fear and disappointment. He knew what was coming. " Gomen nasai, Oteru-san," he cried, helping the older man to his feet. The hall monitor yanked his arm away and glared as he got up. " Gomen, ne."

" What are you doing out of class and _running_ in the halls?" the man demanded, his face red with anger. Before Daisuke could reply, he interrupted. " Nevermind! I don't care!" Oteru pulled out a rectangular pad from his gray vest's breast pocket and flipped it open roughly, nearly ripping off the cover. Daisuke flinched.

[ Who's this guy?] Dark asked rudely, obviously annoyed. [ Tell him we're in a hurry.]

== Dark, I can't.== Daisuke replied rather pathetically. He was going to cry. == Today is not my day.==

Oteru scribbled something in the pad and ripped out the piece of paper, sneering at Daisuke's pout and watering eyes as he took it. " Detention today after school and all next week!" The man laughed evilly and pointed in the 8th grade hall's direction behind Daisuke. " Now get to class, Niwa."

Daisuke's eyes began to water even more as he read the Detention Slip. This was his first one this year! He promised himself that he'd try to be good and not get into any trouble like he did before (thanks to Saehara Takeshi). The red head turned and trudged to his ongoing class nearly ten minutes from ending. He greatly doubted that Satoshi would be there, that's why he was running around. How he had that feeling, he had no idea.

Slowly sliding the door open, Daisuke peeked his head in and entered as quietly as possible. He kept his head down while he made his way to his seat, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Mihoshi-sensei continued to write on the blackboard without missing a beat, probably not too concerned about his arrival (if she even noticed it at all). Daisuke was grateful for this. He didn't want attention attracted to him just yet.

He never paid much mind to it, but honestly, Daisuke could somehow sense that Satoshi was nearby. It was just like that morning after his first time as Dark. Satoshi suddenly opened the door for him right as he stood outside and ready to do it himself. Of course, Daisuke never mentioned it or asked Satoshi about it. But he often wondered how the Commander thought that he was the Phantom Thief. Just because he opened the Art Room's lock?

[ Why not ask him?] Dark chimed in just then. [ You keep asking yourself about how that creepy boy knows.]

== How about not.== Daisuke retorted. == That would just admit even more that I _am_ you! He could record me and turn me in.==

The teen could feel Dark rolling his eyes. [ Damn, Dai-chan, you _are_ paranoid. Give one good reason why the Commander would arrest you like _that_.]

Daisuke thought about it for a little while. He couldn't think of one.

[ He wouldn't sink so low…] Dark reasoned, then his attitude changed as he remembered something. [ But he did have that woman _shoot_ me!] he said angrily.

The red head began to sulk at the thought of Shizuka. Where was Satoshi last night? Why wasn't he there like he always was? Was he finally tired of trying to arrest him? The questions brought him into depression.

== He lied to me, Dark,== Daisuke thought dejectedly, gazing blankly at his empty desk. == He said that he devoted his life to finding and catching me- that nothing else mattered. He was lying.== It was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He was always selfish with Satoshi's attention.

Dark didn't have a reply to that; for no matter what he said, it wouldn't be enough for his host. Dark knew that Satoshi wasn't lying; he could bet his life on that. But for the moment, Dark actually felt some doubt. Why_was_ Shizuka waiting for him instead of Satoshi? As much as he hated to admit it, the issue was eating at him as much as it was eating at Daisuke.

== Let's find him, Dai-chan. Then we'll know for sure if he was lying to you.==

===== =====

The pain continued on even when Satoshi got home. He felt out of breath and his body was burning up. He barely reached the couch when he collapsed to his knees, hugging himself tightly.

-- The pain…-- Satoshi moaned inwardly, gasping for much needed air.

[[ From whom?]] demanded a low, seductive voice from that back of his hazy mind. Satoshi oddly wasn't surprised. He almost expected it, like it was there all this time.

-- Dai…suke-- Satoshi managed to choke out. The other presence became furiously stronger, quickly overwhelming the control he had over his body. He felt like he was being engulfed by dark, comforting shadows. But within their depths he sensed danger. Danger for Daisuke, the one he loved.

[[ I'll kill him]] replied the ominous voice.

And Satoshi knew nothing more.

I didn't really like this chapter, but it was necessary. Did you like it? Please review to share your comments.

Thanks, SapphirexKat2


	5. How To Come To Terms

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; violence; angst

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Daisuke visits Satoshi in his flat to finally tell him something, but someone else is there to greet him.

Status: incomplete series.

Chapter Four: How To Come To Terms

Daisuke looked up at the white complex where Satoshi lived. He had served detention after school, quickly cleaning the cafeteria windows with the amazing speed and stamina of his thief side to make it here before nightfall. But as he stood before the tall building he was sweating nervously. He had been up there one time before, but with Takeshi. Now he was alone, and anything was possible.

== Do you think he's all right? Sensei said he left school before I returned to class.==

[ I don't know, Dai-chan. I have a bad feeling about this,] Dark admitted. Something didn't feel the same.

Daisuke sighed, entering the complex. == No turning back now.== Where was Satoshi's room again? Third floor, 3-5. He hoped the Commander was there, and that the time was convenient. Climbing up the stairs, Daisuke thought about what he would say to Satoshi. How could he ask his questions about last night without coming off jealous or worried? Satoshi was smart; he could put two and two together and find out how Daisuke really felt about him. How would he react to that? Hell, if Satoshi decided to take advantage of it to catch Dark, Daisuke probably wouldn't be able to deny him.

For a while, maybe after a couple of encounters on the rooftops, Daisuke looked forward to meeting Satoshi like that - just one on one. There were no classmates, teachers, or other patrons to interrupt. On the roofs of the museums, it was their own little world, where, for the moment, no one and nothing else mattered. And in the few moments before escape, Dark lingered to tease Satoshi; for Daisuke secretly desired it.

But now, everything was twisted. Satoshi had a new player in the game, and Daisuke wanted to know why. It was something that belonged to _them_; a game they were obviously destined to play together. For what reason was Satoshi abandoning him? Daisuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. Maybe he was being paranoid. Perhaps Satoshi didn't feel well, or he couldn't be there because of higher commands. No, that wasn't the case.

Daisuke walked down the hallway of the third floor and stopped right in front of his classmate's door. His heart was pounding and his palms wouldn't stop sweating. He had to admit it - he was nervous. What of, the red head had yet to find out. Daisuke was prepared for the worst - rejection, hatred, disgust, and even silence. A little part of him hoped for the best, that maybe Satoshi felt the same way…

Whatever Satoshi's reaction was, Daisuke had to do this to find out whom he loved for sure. A trembling hand came up to the doorbell. It was now or never.

===== =====

There was another presence currently controlling Hikari Satoshi's body. The first and most incredible art of the Hikari's smirked as he looked at his reflection on the windows, white wings stretching behind him. This wasn't his body - he had yet to come to full power - but he was finally free. Alas, Krad had another chance to destroy the thief who had continually hurt his family and take back all of the Hikari works.

Azure eyes tinged with gold narrowed with evil intent. Dark Mousy was going to pay for _everything_ - he and his Wing Master.

The sun began to sink and change from gold to orange. Satoshi/Krad stood by the window, gazing out into the neighborhood and the towering cities a mile off. His face twisted in disgust at his host's affections for this place called Azumano. Even as this was his hometown, new days had ruined it with modernization and square structures. Each time Krad awoke he easily saw less and less art being used in architecture.

This brought up the subject of awakening. Think of Dark to once again ruin his peaceful slumber. The cycle was always the same. There were the Sacred Maidens, and the Hikari who stood on the side in misery. Why were the Niwa's blessed with ignorance of their true past, and the Hikari's cursed with memories filled with heartache? In each generation, Krad could sense the hairline cracks on his heart turning into deeper crevasses. He had to kill Dark before he eventually dies of grief.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden, bringing Krad back into reality. He wondered who the rude visitor could be, silently promising them pain as he made his way to the door. Opening it, his heart painfully skipped a beat. Who else to show up at his door other than the one person he longed to see?

Niwa Daisuke stood there, crimson eyes wide with surprise and a tinge of fear. Satoshi/Krad smirked pleasantly, all desire for destruction rising to the surface.

===== =====

" Hi -- watari-kun?" Daisuke squeaked out. Before he could heed Dark's warning to flee, he was seized by the collar and pulled into the flat. The door slammed shut roughly behind him, the hinges rattling, and he was pushed up against the hard wood. Daisuke felt the air escape his lungs, and his shoulder blades bruise under the force. His feet dangled a good foot off the floor.

" So, you're the new Wing master, are you?" Satoshi/Krad asked, his voice low and menacing. Only a couple of inches separated their faces, and Krad took advantage of this close proximity to study the young Niwa his host was so infatuated with. He was a little pale and small. The first adjective that came to mind was _weak_.

Daisuke tried to steady his painful breathing; Satoshi/Krad's knuckles were crushing his windpipe. He had little time to register the great white wings protruding from his classamte's back. == No,== he thought, looking back defiantly into unfamiliar eyes. == This is not my classmate.==

[ Daisuke, you need to get out of there fast] Dark said hurriedly, obviously worried and in slight panic.

== Dark, you know who this is?==

Satoshi/Krad somehow sensed his inattentiveness because he slammed him against the door again. Daisuke coughed, his abused throat taking more damage. The Hikari smirked in satisfaction. " Chatting with that coward, are you?" he hissed bitterly. " Can he not come out and defend you?"

Daisuke looked up at the stranger in his friend's body. The beautiful face of the one he _somehow knew_ he loved was altered with intense malevolence. He ignored Dark's protests and decided to take matters into his own hands. It didn't matter if he wasn't protected. What mattered most to him was Satoshi.

" Don't talk like you know Dark," he snapped angrily. Satoshi/Krad's brow raised in slight surprise. " And what have you done with Hiwatari-kun?"

' The nerve of this little Wing Master,' Krad thought, amused. " Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourself?"

Daisuke took a moment to focus on breathing, the pressure on his windpipe almost frightening. " I'm not afraid… of you," he rasped out. " Satoshi is... my friend."

Satoshi/Krad flinched and backed away. Daisuke fell to the floor, massaging his throat sure to bruise by tomorrow. Something pulled at Krad's heart with the Niwa's words. He could almost feel Satoshi regaining consciousness in the back of his mind, as if he heard Daisuke's call. Angrily, Satoshi/Krad produced a fireball in his right hand, ready and aiming for Daisuke.

The red head smirked as Dark took his place. The thief rose to his feet and placed a hand on his hip, smiling smugly.

" Hello, Krad. It's been a while," he said casually. Satoshi/Krad growled and threw the energy ball. Dark dodged it and the door burst into splinters as some of the surrounding wall turned into pieces of rock. He looked at the charred area and 'tsk'-ed. " Creepy boy's gonna have fun paying for that."

" Stop playing around, Dark," Satoshi/Krad said, creating another golden ball on his bandaged palm. " But then again, you always do; whether it be in a hunt or love."

Dark inwardly winced. He didn't know why, but those words implied more than he cared to admit. The past was lost to him, but each time they met, Krad would always say something like that. _Stop playing around_ … The image of Riku calling him a 'Two-Timer' suddenly came to mind.

" Ow! Shit!" Lost in his thoughts, Dark was hit by the recent ball released by Satoshi/Krad. The Hikari smirked in satisfaction as Dark cradled his right arm. " That hurt!" The thief exclaimed. Satoshi/Krad just laughed sadistically.

== Dark, are you okay? Here, let me take over.==

[ Hell no, Dai-chan. Just concentrate, all right?] Dark felt Daisuke comply, and with his left hand he made his own violet energy ball and threw it at Satoshi/Krad.

Caught off guard, Satoshi/Krad took a direct hit to the chest. The material of his school uniform burned open and a once pale chest was now littered with scratches and blood. He hissed and stumbled back, the force of the hit knocking effectively against his lungs.

While Dark was celebrating, Daisuke looked on in horror. Automatically, he took control over his body and rushed to the staggering figure of Satoshi, no longer caring if that demon was still inside of him.

[ Daisuke! What the hell are you doing?]

== He's hurt!== Daisuke stood before Satoshi/Krad and reached out his hands. The Hikari knocked them away and punched him on the jaw. He then tackled Daisuke and attacked his neck, his hands making a firm grip around the already sensitive column. Daisuke held onto Satoshi/Krad's wrists and locked gazes with him. Even as the other's eyes were tainted with gold he still recognized the surrounding azure color that he fell so much in love with. Those were the calculating blue eyes that have tried so much to read into him. Was it for Satoshi's job or was it personal? Daisuke could only wonder.

But he also read into their depths and always found the underlying emotions of loss and grief. Behind those blue eyes was a sad story that no one but Satoshi knew, and Daisuke always had a feeling that he was somehow involved.

It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe and darkness started to surround his vision. Dark's voice was becoming faint in his head and the beating of his heart was pounding in his ears. But the sight before him didn't waver because he wouldn't let it.

" Sa…to…shi," he gasped out between each pant of air, begging. The hands around his neck instantly released themselves as if burned. And Daisuke caught the glimpse of deep ocean blue before blacking out.

===== =====

Satoshi kneeled over the unconscious Daisuke, eyes wide in horror and confusion. His chest was on fire with agony, but the pain was dull compared to what he saw. What had just happened? Who _was_ that in his mind? It was like a monster devouring his soul.

_ It is the curse of the Hikari. The hunter who seeks for revenge._

He had heard those words very clearly in some vivid dreams he had had throughout his entire life. It was very faint, but Satoshi was always aware of 'him' sleeping in the back of his mind. And when he met Daisuke, something clicked. There was an instant obsession with the red haired Niwa. Satoshi could feel another presence stir within his soul that drove him to catch Dark.

But now, he stared, wide-eyed and afraid of what 'he' was capable of. Daisuke lay beneath him, the very air from his lungs stolen by his wretched hands. Satoshi never wanted more than to cut them off right now. But he needed them at the moment to touch Daisuke's cheek - to know that it was still warm with life.

His fingertips free of the bandages ever so lightly caressed the other's cheek. Did Daisuke just call him ' Satoshi '? Yes. It was as clear as a bell, and it helped him escape the binds 'he' had put around him.

" Daisuke?" he called out softly. Satoshi still had his position of straddling his waist, but he didn't care. He had been there before, anyway. " Daisuke, I'm so sorry." His eyes stung and blurred much like it did previously that day. His fingers moved from the smooth cheek to the bleeding lip. God, how terrible.

He could hear a voice in his head, the familiar angry tenor he had heard before he lost control over his body. It was telling him to leave again, to let 'him' finish the job. But Satoshi used whatever strength he could manage to block it out. Daisuke wouldn't hurt anymore.

And that's why he had to stay away. Maybe he'd call his father and ask to leave earlier. It would be for the best.

?? days, ?? hours remaining.

Sad chapter? I thought so! Too much drama and angst. Thank you all for the reviews!

SapphirexKat2


	6. How To Face Reality

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Angst Yaoi-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves, and one week to tell Daisuke how he really feels. In this chapter, Daisuke finds out about Satoshi's plans. And there is one more visitor.

Status: incomplete series.

Chapter 6: How To Face Reality

Daisuke felt himself coming back to consciousness, his senses steadily awakening one by one. His body felt cool and fresh, and probably laying on something soft like a bed. He wanted to move, maybe even open his eyes, but he felt too drained.

[ Dai-chan, are you all right?] Dark asked, coming around as well. It seemed as if when Daisuke was out, so was he. [ You still alive?]

== I'm fine, Dark,== Daisuke replied softly. == But I can't move. I feel so tired.==

[ Do you at least know where we are?] Dark only remembered Satoshi's flat and Krad in the Commander's body. He hoped that Satoshi still wasn't possessed. Otherwise, it would mean serious trouble and pain for Daisuke. But he couldn't help wondering why they were still there. Krad... was he gone?

Daisuke let out a soft moan. At least his vocal chords still worked. He felt his sore neck vibrate under the low notes. Actually, it didn't feel that bad. == I really don't know, Dark. All I remember is Hiwatari-kun.== That's all he cared to remember. He hoped the blue haired teen was all right. The damage on his chest looked horrible. But… who was that other presence?

As Daisuke's senses became sharper, he heard shuffling somewhere in the room, and then he picked up a voice.

Satoshi winced as he patted the hot, damp cloth against his chest, careful not to agitate his wounds or make a sound. He was on the phone with his foster father.

" Are you sure you want to leave early?" Mr. Hiwatari asked, pleased with his son's choice, but also a little concerned. Satoshi wanted to scoff.

" Yes," the teen replied in a clipped tone. If he was asked that question any more, he would eventually break down and tell the truth - that he didn't want to leave at all. " Half of my possessions that are staying have already been stored away. I don't have much to bring, so it won't take long for me to pack."

" All right, then. I can arrange a flight on early Wednesday morning. I'll call you on the details by tomorrow."

" Yes, sir."

" This will be good for you, Satoshi. Good-bye."

" Good-bye, father."

Satoshi nearly slammed the receiver onto the phone set, his emotions in turmoil once again. If this was so good for him, then why did he want to cry? Why was he so frustrated? Maybe his "Hikari" curse extended through his whole life instead of just Krad. Everything was going down hill. Satoshi may have had what guys wanted and be whom girls desired to be with, but he wasn't happy. Not at all. Everyone threw themselves at him, but he didn't care. How ironic that the _only_ person he wanted was the one he couldn't have.

" Hiwatari-kun?" came a quiet, uncertain voice. Satoshi froze, thankful that his back was facing his bed. While he wanted to rush over to Daisuke, he also needed to preserve himself and his own emotions. He couldn't let Daisuke know anything.

" You're awake?" he asked in an emotionless voice, placing the washcloth in the glass bowl on his desk and rinsing it. He saw the once clear water change into a light shade of red.

There was a slight pause, and Satoshi could hear nothing but the beating of his aching heart and the rippling of the water. Why hasn't Daisuke said anything yet?

There was a hand on his bare shoulder and he nearly jumped. However, his body relaxed a second later once his mind registered who it was behind him. The heat was unmistakable. Satoshi knew it anywhere. But he forced himself to remain unaffected.

" Hiwatari-kun, who were you talking to?" Daisuke asked, stepping up beside him. Satoshi refused to look at him, instead concentrating on wringing out the washcloth. Another pair of hands reached out and grasped his own that were still wrapped and tainted with blood. He heard the red head gasp. " What happened?"

Satoshi tried to ignore the pleasant tingles that started from his fingers and spread through his body. He watched silently as Daisuke's hands ghosted over his palms, tracing the lines of the bandages. " It's nothing," he replied nonchalantly. " Just a stupid accident. You should be resting, Niwa-kun. You're injuries are worse than mine." His heart was beginning to beat faster.

Daisuke smiled, although the Commander didn't see it. " My arm will stay on," he said in good nature. The shirt he wore exposed the series of wraps around his right biceps. " Thanks to you."

" I'm the one who hurt it. It was the least I could do." Satoshi took his hands away from Daisuke's and took the cloth to wipe his chest. It stopped bleeding, but he at least needed to clean and cover it. He was sure it would leave some faint scars, but he didn't mind.

" I couldn't help but over-hear you," Daisuke began, trying his best to hide his rejection from when Satoshi pulled away. " But are you going somewhere?"

Satoshi's movements hitched ever so slightly as he wrung out the washcloth. Daisuke had heard his conversation with his father? This unexpected factor made things ten times more difficult for him then it already was. He was just planning on leaving as soon as he could …never saying good-bye. It would have been _so_ easy.

But maybe… if Satoshi tried to act indifferent about it, so would Daisuke. If the red head could convince him for just _one second_ that he didn't care, then it would be enough for Satoshi to distance himself and leave without any regrets.

' Show me you don't care, Daisuke,' Satoshi thought, holding the damp cloth in his hands and staring at it blankly. ' Show me, and I can go in peace.'

" Hiwatari-kun?"

" My father's in America." Satoshi's tone sounded more detached than he had expected. " He wants me to move there with him."

There was a pause, and the little milligram that was Satoshi's hope prayed for some sort of desperate reaction from Daisuke. While his mind was commanding the red head to just accept it and walk away, the inner, more soulful part of him begged Daisuke to ask questions, to say… that he wanted him to remain in Azumano.

And Satoshi would have called his father in a heartbeat, telling him to forget the whole move.

But as it was… that wasn't the case at all. Satoshi's fantasies had just made reality hurt all the more.

" Oh… I… see," Daisuke replied, doing his best to sound happy. Inside, he felt like crumbling. He felt like hiding again - to just let Dark take over. " Are you moving for good?" He almost stumbled on his fake words.

Satoshi was currently patting his chest with the cloth again. For some odd reason, the bleeding started up again. If the blue haired teen noticed this, he didn't mention it. " Yes, for the most part."

Daisuke studied the side of Satoshi's expressionless face. Feelings of bitterness and anger began to blur his vision. Why was he being so robotic about it? Didn't Satoshi _care_ about anyone else except for himself? Granted, he and Daisuke were never close friends… but Daisuke thought that after all they've been through, they would at least be on the pre-friendship stage. But as the Niwa stood there, trying to find some ounce of emotion on Satoshi's face, he found that his efforts were useless.

Satoshi was indeed an ice prince, and no matter how much Daisuke tried to warm up to him, it just wasn't enough.

Dark remained silent. Daisuke needed his own space to think. But the thief's lack of consolation didn't mean that he didn't care; for he felt a twinge of pain to his chest as well.

" When are you leaving?" the red head asked, his voice neutral. Damn, if Satoshi didn't care, then he shouldn't either. But, shit. Daisuke wasn't a robot. He couldn't keep it up for long. It hurt.

" There's a flight for Wednesday morning," the blue haired genius replied, frowning at his wounds.

Daisuke felt his heart stutter in surprise. " You must be in a hurry." == Why?==

Satoshi glanced at the other teen out of the corner of his eye. And it was enough to read Daisuke's expression. " I am," he said honestly, turning away and stepping into his bathroom across the room. The door closed softly behind him.

Daisuke watched, feeling forlorn in the empty room. As his eyes began to sting, his fists clenched as well, trying to keep his emotions under control.

== I don't even know why I came here,== he whispered to Dark, staring at the closed, white door.

[ I'm sorry, Dai-chan.] Dark replied sympathetically, but he knew that no matter what he said and how much he said it, it wouldn't be enough to console him.

Daisuke looked down and suddenly noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform shirt. Blushing, he realized that it was instead Satoshi's.

" Satoshi-kun?"

Daisuke's old wound on his left shoulder pulsed bitterly as he turned towards the battered living room. He recognized that voice, and Dark stirred angrily within him.

Shizuka.

(Tear TT) Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story. I don't know how long this will be, but I'm trying to go along with the plot. Please bear with me. I appreciate all of your comments. This chapter was kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer!

Sapphirexkat2


	7. Dark's Goodbye

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Spoilers. Angst. Maybe a little OoC on Dark's part.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Shizuka has a chat with Satoshi, and Dark gets caught with one request.

Status: incomplete series 7/9.

Chapter Six: Dark's Good-bye

Satoshi leaned over the sink and ran the warm tap. He stood for a moment before taking off his glasses to rinse his face, rubbing also at his tingling eyes. He needed to get a hold of himself! Satoshi honestly didn't want to leave Daisuke hanging out there, but he had to regain his composure before he completely lost it. It's just that the red head evoked so many emotions out of him, and he was quickly drowning in the confusion.

Satoshi knew he had to be one thing: a Hiwatari, perfect in all aspects and dependent on no one. He had been alone for most of his life, only remembering bits and pieces of his past with his real parents. His foster father only adopted him and then sent him to the University a little after. It was both in their personal interests that Satoshi take the Phantom Thief case; for they knew that he was capable of the task. But this was more then that, now. This was the first time that Satoshi had truly felt _alive_ in his known life. It was this "hunt" that gave Satoshi a reason to live. His purpose was to catch Dark Mousy.

Initially, Satoshi studied passionately with the goal of putting Dark behind bars. Each day, he grew more anxious to see the famous Phantom Thief. He promised that he would study Dark for his whole life, even if it meant that he would be forty (or more) until he caught a glimpse of the Kaitou. If Satoshi died, his only regret would be missing the opportunity to see him. And his waiting wasn't in vain. The Phantom Thief had returned after forty years, and Satoshi was the first to come into personal contact with him.

Niwa Daisuke. Satoshi could never forget that name or face. He had met him in the seventh grade when he first transferred into Azumano Middle after graduating. Daisuke was responsible for taking him around the campus and introducing him to everything (even though Satoshi was capable of all that himself). There was just something about the innocent redhead. Satoshi felt drawn to him, and he wasn't sure what it was. But it felt right. He knew that Daisuke would be someone he would definitely get to know later on in life.

How ironic that everything Satoshi had worked for in his whole life revolved around and led him to Daisuke.

Daisuke was causing him to be something else. He was calling Satoshi to live out of the ordinary, to forsake his adopted name, to just be _himself_. He was asking him to do things he couldn't and feel things he shouldn't. Whenever Satoshi was around Daisuke, he wanted to reach out and touch him, so that maybe that bright aura could rub off onto his own life.

Leaving would mean to die. Staying would mean pain. What, Satoshi wondered, was better?

Daisuke's first reaction was to hide. He knew that Shizuka didn't know his true identity (like Satoshi), but he still felt a little paranoid. If she was as sharp as his friend, then it would only be a matter of time. But it would be even more obvious if he _did_ hide and was later found.

Shizuka was stepping around the debris, looking quite worried. She overheard some of the tenants complaining about some earthquake, but nothing happened outside. She was on her way to pay a visit to the blue haired genius. Apparently, there were missing paragraphs on Dark's report. Either Satoshi didn't want to write them, or he didn't notice anything to write (which she highly doubted).

There was no reply, and she made her way through the den, passed the extension, and into Satoshi's room.

" Oh! Who are you?"

Daisuke was trying to look as innocent as possible as he sat at Satoshi's desk on the other side of the room. He was quickly failing since Dark was stirring once again.

[ Damn, it's her,] Dark hissed venomously. [ I swear, I'd love to pay her back for that cheap shot.]

== Dark, calm down for a second.==

Daisuke put on a surprised façade. " H-hello." He stood respectfully. " I'm Niwa Daisuke, Satoshi's classmate," he replied, smiling. It proved to be difficult with all the frustration swirling inside of him.

Shizuka frowned a little, obviously disappointed. " I see. Where's Satoshi-kun? And what's wrong with the living room?"

[ Is she blind?]

" Ano… Satoshi and I were… doing… an experiment!" Daisuke chuckled nervously. " Yeah, it kind of got carried away."

Shizuka looked skeptical, but before she could say anything, the bathroom door opened and Satoshi came out.

Satoshi had managed to clean the blood off him, recollect his emotions, and decide to face Daisuke once more. Only, the redhead wasn't alone.

" Katen-san?" he questioned, gaze landing on the woman. His eyes flickered to a flustered Daisuke.

" Ah! Satoshi-kun!" Shizuka looked pleased at seeing the blue haired teen, but her eyes fell to his torn shirt and gasped. " What happened?"

" I was just telling her, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said quickly, " that we were doing an experiment."

Satoshi caught his eye and nodded slightly in understanding. " I was too close to the explosion. So much for that," he said to Shizuka.

" Oh, god! What were you thinking? This isn't like you, Satoshi-kun," Shizuka lectured.

Satoshi stole a quick glance at Daisuke. ' Nothing is like 'me' anymore,' he thought solemnly.

" I'm fine, Katen-san. What are you doing here anyway?"

Shizuka tore her eyes away from his chest and crossed her arms. " I believe we have something to talk about," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly. " I'm sure you know what it is."

Daisuke looked between the two, his expression unreadable. " I guess… that I should go now. My mom will be worried."

Satoshi didn't want him to leave… not yet. There was so little time. But he had no control over that. " Hai. Sayonara, Niwa-kun." His voice was straining to keep itself level.

Daisuke locked eyes with him. It looked as if those crimson orbs were trying to say something, but there was a screen obscuring the message. Satoshi could not read what was there.

" See you on Monday, Hiwatari-kun." _ If you haven't already left._ Daisuke flashed a smile of courtesy at Shizuka before leaving.

Satoshi watched until Daisuke was out of sight and until he thought the red head was gone. He turned to Shizuka with a defiant glare. " Now, why are you here?" he asked again, clearly agitated.

" I've noticed some things about Dark the other night," she began. " For one, he's not a Phantom at all. He's _very_ much human."

The teen's heart skipped a beat. " How would you know that?"

" I gave him a dart to the right shoulder. And when he escaped, I also noticed that he has some kind of creature with wings."

Satoshi's blood quickly grew to a boil. When he was wrapping Daisuke's arm and he took off his shirt, he noticed an ugly bruise on the pale shoulder. She did that to him? " What?"

Shizuka seemed a little startled by his reaction. " I don't know what this is, Satoshi-kun, but I'm sure you have something to say about it." She was growing more suspicious now, as if she was confident that he knew Dark _personally._ " You're holding some useful information back. Who is Dark Mousy?" She was too eager to know, and it reminded Satoshi of himself. But he wouldn't tell her. Not a word.

" What are you implying? Why don't you just ask him yourself?" he suggested darkly.

" Don't you dare play smart with me, Hiwatari. My father sent me here to finish something that you _couldn't_. And I swear, I will do _whatever_ it takes to solve this mystery."

Green eyes burned with a determined fire that Satoshi matched in his own azure orbs. He could tell from that little speech that Shizuka was dead serious. For a moment, he was afraid for Dark. And Daisuke would be in even greater trouble.

" You're insane, Katen-san," Satoshi muttered.

" Oh, so you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Shizuka asked bitterly and sarcastically. " Fine, then. I'll have Dark right before you leave so that you can see where you failed." She feigned a flirty smiled. " Bye, _ Satoshi-kun_."

The woman left with a flick of her long hair. Somewhere since their last meeting several years ago, she had changed. Satoshi could tolerate her before, and maybe they were something like friends. Now, it was as if Shizuka was competing with him. And the way she said she had wanted to catch Dark…

He knew that she would, using every method she knew.

Sunday.

Satoshi woke up at exactly 7:00, sitting on his bed in a daze for about 30 minutes. He blinked to clear his vision and turned to get up. The chair beside his bed was still there from the day before, and Daisuke's shirt was still folded neatly on the seat.

He gazed at it for a while, trying to remember yesterday. Everything seemed out of reach. The past was moving farther behind while the world propelled him forward. Would Azumano forget him? Probably. Will he forget Azumano? No, it was etched into his stony heart.

His chest was doing quite well, as were his hands. After showering and getting dressed, he turned on the television and waited for the men to come over and check his non-existent door. Satoshi had a lot of work the night before, sweeping up and taping a wall of plastic over the hole.

The local morning news came on: _ " And now, we have another note from the Phantom Thief " said a woman with short black hair, practically sighing with delight. " He says that he will steal the _ Crystal of Winter _ 9:00 tonight at the Nightingale Museum. The Police Force are doing all they can to prevent this from happening. We now go to an interview with one of the top Inspectors."_

Inspector Saehara stands in front of the Crystal of Winter_, a beautiful, foot-tall, shining sculpture of a woman holding a snowflake in her outstretched hands. " We are very confident that we will catch Dark Mousy tonight," he says, smirking as usual. " Our defenses have been reestablished and we're taking extra measures to secure the whole building. Not even a ghost can get in here unnoticed."_

Satoshi watched with mild interest at the gleam in Saehara's eyes. They were mocking him. Obviously, Shizuka had no sleep last night, instead spending endless hours on new traps. Perhaps they did have a better chance than they did with Satoshi as Commander. But he guessed that he'd have to see that for himself. He still knew, after all, the passwords to the databases of the APF.

Apparently, the ceilings were going to be equipped with nets, the exits would seal right at 9:01 with two guards at each door, and the roof was aligned with policemen as well. Shizuka herself was going to stick to Dark like glue. This was all out war.

Satoshi wanted to warn Dark, and the other part of him wanted to see him thrown in jail. _However_, the thief was only allowed to be in jail if Satoshi was the one who _put_ him there. There was no way that Satoshi would accept Dark behind bars in the hands of someone else.

So by 8:30, the blue haired teen stood in an alley nearby the museum. Dark mostly lingered close to the future scene of the crime before the actual event. And just as suspected, there was a shadow, a flap of wings, and a soft _tap_ of landing.

" Hm, creepy Hiwatari-kun," Dark said teasingly, watching the teen across from him leaning against the wall. " What are you doing out here all alone?"

Satoshi truly missed this. How was he so stupid as to skip their last meeting? " Waiting for you, of course," he replied.

Dark smirked. " Are you sure it's me you're waiting for?"

Blue locked with violet. " Positive."

The thief smiled, albeit sadly. " Lies, Hiwatari-kun."

" Shizuka's waiting for you. You shouldn't be worried about me." Satoshi's voice was level, but it hurt to say that.

" No, I suppose not," Dark bitterly retorted.

" She'll do anything she can to catch you. Maybe even more than me."

" Your traps were child's play." Dark's tone was becoming harsher, as was his gaze.

" I… think that you should be careful."

Dark's eyes narrowed. " Why? Worried about me? How sweet," he said sarcastically. " Or perhaps you can't stand someone surpassing your strategies."

A knife through the heart. " Is that supposed to sway my decision to leave?"

" What's the matter? Do I bore you now?" The Kaitou continued, unusual frustration and anger seeping through. Both his and Daisuke's emotions were melding into one, and it couldn't be contained. " What are you doing here then, you bastard? "

Satoshi was startled and hurt, but most of all, worried. " Dark…"

" Forget it." Great black wings stretched and spread out to take off into the sky. Satoshi watched, feeling worse than he ever had in his entire life. Seeing Dark fly away tonight was almost too much to bear. Is this what he would look like when he leaves on Wednesday? Would Daisuke feel like he does as the redhead watches the take-off?

Satoshi's heart ached at its every dreaded beat, and he could feel 'his' presence within him stirring with hurt as well.

" That's not like you, Niwa-kun."

The men managed to finish covering up the hole. All that was needed was painting and polishing (on the door's part). Satoshi was most grateful. He had gone straight home after the ordeal with Dark in the alley and decided to just stare out the window. There was nothing else better to do. On any other night before, he would be plotting ways to capture Dark, or maybe chasing after him on the spot.

What made the thief react the way he did tonight? What was Daisuke feeling? Were they still upset about the day before? Well, of course they were, and Satoshi had the feeling that it was more personal than that. Dark was attacking Satoshi by including the facts that he was giving up the chase and leaving to America.

" Why?" he whispered into the empty air.

It was nearing 10:00, and Satoshi decided that he was too bored. Azumano looked great at night, though. Against the black, placid sky of stars and a moon, the street and house lights decorated the earth below like pieces of bright and scattered jewels. Would Mississippi look like this? He didn't think so.

_ Ring…ring…ring…_ Satoshi didn't feel like answering the phone. The answering machine picked up.

_ ' You've reached Hiwatari Satoshi's residence. I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' Beep…_

_ " Hi, uhh… sir, this is Inspector Saehara. " A lot of commotion could be heard in the background. " We would like you to come by the Police Station ASAP. I believe we have something you would like to see if you don't already know about it. Good-bye, Commander."_

The blue haired teen stared at his phone, his thoughts racing. Did this mean what he thought it did? Was… Dark captured? There was honestly only one way to find out, and it would be to go to the Station.

There was major traffic on the way there. Satoshi had to get out of his taxi and run the rest of the way. He could see the media and other patrons bombarding the entrance of the APF Headquarters. Satoshi had to race to the back, searching for a more exclusive way to get inside. Sure enough, there was no one else at the secret exit, only the Inspector.

" Commander Hiwatari, you're here," Saehara said, mildly surprised, but expectant. " I'm glad."

" What is this about? Was Dark captured?" Satoshi practically demanded out, catching his breath.

" You mean you don't already know? It should be all over the news by now! Right at 9:30!" The Inspector looked incredulous and a little outraged.

Satoshi's blood pounded in his ears." Where is he?"

" He's in the Solitary Unit, guarded by ten men. Come on, I'll take you." Saehara led them inside the large three story building, the heavy metal door locking behind them.

Satoshi stuck by the fast pace as they went through the stairway on the left. " Where's Katen-san?"

" She's outside dealing with the media."

" How was Dark caught?"

" The nets on the ceiling. He mustn't have seen them or something."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. " Careless."

" That's what I was thinking." Saehara looked thoughtful. " After three months, you would think we know what would work by now. It's strange how he just triggered the nets and got tangled in them."

Satoshi needed to give the Inspector more credit; he studied strategies a lot more than Satoshi thought he did. They arrived at the heavy double doors and entered after a swipe of the man's ID badge on a key pad. The Solitary Unit was made mostly of metal and locked electronically. There was a single hall with four bulletproof glass as doors on each side; each cell 10 by 10. A group of men stood on the far right corner.

" I don't know why, Commander, but Dark said specifically that he wanted to talk to you."

Satoshi's frowned thoughtfully. " Do you know why?" he asked.

" No, sir." Saehara approached the guards before Dark's cell. " Tadamo, Gira, you two can stay. The rest of you watch the entrance. No one is to come inside."

They all saluted, and eight of the men left to do as Saehara commanded. Tadamo and Gira stepped aside.

Dark was sitting on the cot, his back against the wall. He waved his hand once when he saw Satoshi.

" We'll be right here, sir," said the Inspector.

Satoshi nodded, keeping his curious gaze on Dark. " I'm not your superior anymore, Inspector. You don't have to do this for me."

Saehara laughed. " Yeah, well, I was hoping that if I was nice enough, you'd stay. I honestly don't like Katen, no matter how cute she is."

" She gave you Dark."

The man made a face. " I suppose," he replied dryly.

Satoshi waited until the door swung open before he slipped inside. There was a top box in the front where the cells were monitored and controlled. The blue haired teen stood in the middle of the room, feeling a little awkward and claustrophobic. Dark looked quite comfortable, however, smirking pleasantly.

Somehow, this didn't feel right. The beautiful, winged creature that was Niwa didn't belong in a cage like this.

" Hello, Commander," greeted the thief. " Surprised?"

" What are you doing here, Dark?" Satoshi asked, upset and irritated. To him, this wasn't a laughing matter at all. Dark seemed to think it was, though.

The Kaitou shrugged. " Stupid nets," he replied carelessly. " I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

" Like hell you weren't," Satoshi retorted, eyes narrowed. " So would you mind giving me a straight answer for once and tell me what you're doing here?"

Dark stood up, closing some of the space between them. He smiled ruefully. " This is my parting gift to you, Commander."

Satoshi grew even more annoyed with Dark's riddles. " What? What are --" He was cut off as the thief suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the side wall. His wrists were pinned on either side of his head, much like how he had Dark the first time they met.

Their faces were so close together that their noses brushed. Satoshi could vaguely hear the panic from the others outside. He only cared to focus on the being before him, and the familiar and welcomed warmth of his body. Satoshi's lashes lowered.

" Good-bye, then… Hikari Satoshi."

The power tripped and then shut down. Satoshi blindly felt Dark release him and make his escape. His body stood paralyzed a second more before his instincts kicked in. Satoshi took off after him in the blackness. Even the emergency power was cut off.

Dark _did_ plan to get caught. Satoshi almost felt flattered.

He raced through the secret back door he came in through earlier, exiting just in time to see the silhouette of a dark angel against the moonlight. Satoshi watched after it until he couldn't it anymore.

" Thank you, Niwa-kun," he whispered quietly. Perhaps he could leave in peace now… if he was even leaving at all.

Exactly 48 hours until Wednesday.

Okay, I personally liked this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Sorry if it was too long. I tried to make up for the last chapter.

As you all now know, this story will have two more chapters for the last two days. [Sob] It's almost over!! Thank you for all of your support. My work goes out to you guys.

SapphirexKat2


	8. More Words of Farewell

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Spoilers. Angst. Maybe a little OoC on Dark's part.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. pout

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Krad has a conversation with Satoshi, and Shizuka drops by one last time.

Status: incomplete series 8/9.

Chapter Seven: More Words of Farewell

Satoshi woke up at exactly 7:00, mostly because of habit. Later, when he was out of his daze, he realized that he really didn't need to. His father had called his school and had him transferred out. Satoshi was a little upset about the sudden decision; for he still could have attended class. But he knew what his father would say. He would say that it was useless, and then question him as to why he wanted to return.

Why did he want to go? Nothing waited for him there. Nothing he was interested in, anyway. But maybe there was one reason, or person, rather, that would make it all worthwhile. Perhaps Satoshi could go to school and do what he normally did (I.e. watching Daisuke like a hawk) and pretend that he didn't need to go anywhere a day later.

Speaking of which, his flight was exactly at midnight. His check -in time was at ten. Satoshi had never regretted a decision in his entire life, but there was a first time for everything. Perhaps leaving as soon as possible wasn't such a bright idea.

He felt lonely and afraid, and Daisuke still didn't know the truth. Satoshi couldn't walk away with that in mind. He might have been braver before, convincing himself that he could just leave. But the time to finally go was so close, and he was beginning to doubt his control over his emotions.

(( What are you doing to yourself, Satoshi-sama?)) came a low, sugar-coated voice. (( What are you killing yourself over?))

Satoshi's eyes fell shut for a moment as he sat still on his bed. He went into the recesses of his consciousness where that voice, his _curse_ awaited him. Then Satoshi saw the Hikari, a tall male several years older than him with long, blonde hair and white wings. Blue eyes tinged with gold were devoid of emotions as Satoshi's own deep azure ones, but there was a small, almost sad smile on Krad's face.

(( You still haven't answered my question, Satoshi-sama.))

The place they were in was gray, like the color of days old snow with no new snowfall to replenish its purity. Satoshi gazed at the other before him, somehow ignorant of the irrelevant questions thrown his way.

--- That's really none of your business, --- the teen replied bitterly, but the bitterness was more towards himself.

Krad's fake smile of sympathy widened slightly. (( I just want to help you. You have so many questions… And just to let you know, it is my business.))

Satoshi's eyes narrowed in irritation. He was beginning to dislike Krad because what he spoke of was the truth. Satoshi was afraid to ask himself those things and here this demon was mocking him.

--- What do you want from me?--- Satoshi asked, angry. --- Why can't you just leave me alone?---

(( If I do that, who will take care of you?)) Krad approached the teen slowly, and Satoshi hesitated for a moment. The blonde gently took his arm and pulled him into a hug. Satoshi stiffened slightly, but then he relaxed.

For some odd reason, he sensed that Krad felt the same way he did, knew what he knew, and loved whom he loved. It was a love so strong and old that Satoshi felt like his own had sprouted from it. Their emotions and knowledge melded into one, and Satoshi understood everything.

Krad needed to kill Dark Mousy in order for his restless soul to find peace.

(( Don't you see that we belong together?))Krad asked, his hand petting at Satoshi's soft blue hair. (( Help me.))

-- What about Niwa-kun? What will happen to him?--

Krad's eyes narrowed in jealousy.(( He will die too,)) he replied coldly.

Satoshi pushed himself away from the insane figure, furious at what he had just suggested. -- What?!-- he cried out incredulously. -- No! No way!--

Krad remained calm and unchanged. He seemed almost pleased with the distress in Satoshi's reaction. (( It's the only way you'll be happy. There will be no more Niwas, and I can finally leave your family.))

Satoshi gazed up at Krad questioningly. -- Leave?-- he repeated. -- You mean I'll be rid of you forever?--

The blonde's lips quirked in a rueful smile. (( Hai, Satoshi-sama.))

Satoshi looked a little skeptical, but then he thought about it. He realized that Krad's only existence was to get Dark Mousy. Satoshi had felt that way all his life, only he didn't expect to _kill_ anyone. His main goal was to put Dark behind bars. What wasn't expected was Daisuke.

Why did the red head have to always complicate things? Why did _Satoshi_ have to complicate things? If only he didn't get too close… If only he didn't fall in love… If only…

He shook his head absently. -- No, I shouldn't be thinking that way.-- He looked up at Krad defiantly. -- I won't help you, Krad.--

Krad laughed mirthlessly, the sound bitter and dangerous. Satoshi suppressed a cold shiver. (( Well, it doesn't matter, Satoshi-sama. You're going to be leaving anyway.)) Something flashed before his eyes, but the emotion was too vague and quick to read. (( I suppose I'll just have to wait.))

Satoshi's body in the physical world woke up as blue eyes blinked open. He looked around, realizing that everything was the same as he had left it. He stood up and went immediately into the bathroom to freshen up. There was really nothing to do but pack more of his things.

He found himself reluctant to do so. It was too depressing. Moving just reminded him of how expendable his life was. At his father's word, he would throw away his desires and become what the man demanded of him. Satoshi was merely an empty shell roaming the face of the earth like some kind of machine. Did he have a soul? If he did, where was it?

----- -----

Inspector Saehara called around noon to update Satoshi on some of the news. Apparently, the wires of the main circuit breaker were somehow chewed up, causing the major blackout at the Station. Satoshi smirked despite himself, instantly imagining a white lump of fur working its way through the box. He vaguely wondered how the Kaitou managed to bribe the "rabbit" into doing that favor for him.

And also, Dark had sent out a Warning Notice. He was going to steal the _Angel of Redemption_, a beautiful painting of a female angel dressed in black at the gates of Heaven, tomorrow night. Satoshi had to check in at the airport by then.

So much for hoping that Daisuke would see him off, he thought ruefully as he packed more things into boxes. A quarter of him was relieved that Daisuke wouldn't go, another part was angry; he also felt deep sorrow and pain. If there was one last thing he wanted see in Azumano, it would be Daisuke's face, giving Satoshi _his_ good-bye. Dark had been too generous the night before.

Satoshi still never knew why Dark would risk himself (and Daisuke) like that. He supposed he never would. Perhaps it was a sign of forgiveness, that there were no hard feelings between them. Or perhaps… perhaps Dark knew something.

----- -----

The doorbell rang, disrupting Satoshi from sorting out his books in his room. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the door, opening it rather roughly. He felt extremely irritated.

" Hi, Satoshi-kun." Shizuka stood in the hall, smiling awkwardly. Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

" What?" he demanded. " I'm busy right now." He didn't forget about what had happened between them.

Shizuka looked apologetic. " Listen, about the other day… I don't know what came over me," she tried to explain. " I'm sorry."

Satoshi was skeptical for a moment. " And you are doing this, why?"

She turned her gaze downward, trying to gather her thoughts without focusing on his piercing gaze. " Something made me realize last night that I wasn't meant for this job."

Satoshi quirked a slender brow as if saying 'damn right', but he swallowed his retort.

She looked back up at him. " When Dark got caught in the nets…

_ Dark fell from the high ceiling onto the marble floor with an "oomph," the nets all tangled around him as if he twisted even more so in its grasp. Immediately, several officers lunged at him to pin him down and cuff him, even though the nets (they didn't want to chance anything). He was roughly pulled to his feet and brought to Shizuka._

" Ah, the Phantom Thief is finally caught," Shizuka said, grinning smugly. " What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dark only looked at her with defiant eyes. " Don't get too cocky, lady. You think I did this on accident?" he snapped. He was obviously still angry about that dart last week.

Shizuka was surprised, but she did well to hide it. " What do you mean, thief?"

He chuckled darkly. " What I mean is, if I don't just turn myself in, I'll never wind up in jail."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed, offended. " Just what the hell are you saying?"

" I'm saying that you'll never catch me." Violet eyes pierced her green ones as if to emphasize his point. " The only person who was ever worthy enough is leaving in a couple of days. I just wanted him to see what he'll be missing." His tone was bitter.

" Did you think that seeing you in jail will be an incentive for him to stay?" She wanted to scoff at the idea, but she searched his face and realized that Dark was serious.

The way the Thief looked, defeated and trapped like some kind of rare and exotic creature. It was as if Dark turned himself in just to get the attention of his hunter to return to him... to make him feel alive again in the chase.

" … The expressions in his eyes were unreadable. They… they were torn between hope and desperation." Shizuka looked up at Satoshi, who was now gazing at her intently. " I knew then that catching him was more than a job. It's a passion… that only the both of you are meant to share."

Satoshi was speechless. Who would have thought that Shizuka was so capable of saying something so deep? Somehow, she understood exactly what going on between Satoshi and Dark in one night, only because of what the thief had said.

Shizuka smiled slightly. " I'm capable of catching a thief, but I can't catch _him_. No one except for you, I suppose. ... Anyway, I bet I'm just rambling and wasting your time. I've decided to resign from the Phantom Thief case. I just wanted to apologize and say farewell. Father's royally pissed at me, but he wants me to move to Tokyo. Inspector Saehara's the new man." She paused, looking into his azure eyes. " Are you okay? You haven't said anything so far."

Satoshi blinked, clearing his thoughts for the moment. " I-I'm fine," he replied rather distractedly. " So, you're going to leave too?" 

Shizuka gazed affectionately at him for a while. Isn't that what she just said? " You're so lost, Satoshi-kun." She kissed his forehead. " It was nice seeing you again. Perhaps in another six years." Without waiting for a reply, she walked away.

The pale haired teen looked after her. " Arigatou, Katen-san," he whispered, turning back into his flat. He expected the encounter with Shizuka to be unpleasant, but it was the exact opposite. He understood Dark a little more now.

Incentive, huh? Satoshi thought as much. " You spoil me, Niwa-kun," he whispered, returning to the boxes of books in his room and feeling happier than he ever had.

31 hours until Wednesday.

Hi! Sorry for the DREADFULLY long update. I was REALLY stuck on this chapter, but since I got it out of the way, I know EXACTLY how I'm ending the story. Be prepared to read an ultra long chapter! I think I'll make it from Daisuke's side now. Shizuka's not that bad, is she?

SapphirexKat2


	9. Daisuke's Goodbye

Title: There Isn't Time... For You or Me

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Slightly AU; Spoilers. Angst. Maybe a little OoC on everyone's part. IMPORTANT NOTE: I think I kind of switched some volumes of Mangas around, like V.4 before V.3. Real Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. pout

Summary: Satoshi has to move to America for a while. He has exactly one week before he leaves. Can he tell Daisuke how he feels before then? In this chapter, Daisuke thinks about Satoshi and pays him a visit to say good-bye.

Status: Complete series 9/9.

Chapter Eight: Daisuke's Goodbye

Niwa Daisuke couldn't concentrate on school that Tuesday morning. Instead of paying attention to the teacher up front, he was often glazing at the empty desk closest to the window. To others, it may appear as though he was staring out onto the courtyard, but he was actually thinking about the former occupant that once sat there.

-- Do you think that Hiwatari-kun will be happy where he's going ?-- he asked out of the blue, fully aware that Dark was awake (and not sleeping, as usual). The Phantom Thief was silent for a while.

Dark wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure he should; he didn't know how Daisuke would take it. The truth was Dark didn't think that Satoshi would be happy anywhere without Daisuke.

(( Hopefully, )) he replied at long last. Daisuke almost thought that he wasn't listening to him.

-- I hope he has more friends, -- Daisuke said, putting his head down but still looking at the sunlit desk. -- He barely spoke to anyone here, but I'm sure he'll get acquainted. -- Even though Daisuke was in pain, he still on the more optimistic side. It reminded Dark of something.

(( Do you remember what Daiki-san said after we stole the _Agate Links_?))

Daisuke thought about it for a while. -- That we lie… to make people happy…? – he asked quietly, uncertain. Dark nodded.

(( Yeah. Dai-chan, it's okay to do it for everyone else, but don't it for yourself, all right? …It's okay to be honest… and just accept things as they are, you know?))

Daisuke sank his head further into the cushion of his arms resting on the desk. He allowed himself to look into the reality of the situation and at once felt hot tears cloud his vision. -- Hiwatari-kun's leaving, -- he whispered, letting the fact sink in. -- I… I don't want him to go.--

Dark's wings embraced Daisuke's small frame. ((Neither do I, Dai-chan.))

There was that time when Satoshi had managed to separate Dark from Daisuke using the _Sage of Sleep_. When Daisuke was in agony of being without his other half, Satoshi saw what he had done, and he apologized profusely. Even then, Satoshi himself looked like he was in equal pain. Was it because Daisuke was hurting too? Or did he just feel remorse for what he had done, taking away Daisuke's "most precious thing"? Whatever it was, it felt like it was happening again. Daisuke felt like something was being torn away from him, and he wondered if Satoshi felt it too as he packed.

----- -----

As Daisuke spent his lunch on the roof, he wondered how Satoshi could have ever eaten there alone before he came along. There was absolutely no one to talk to, or even see. The only comfort available was the sun, the cool breeze, and the biting stone all around. He remembered following the blue haired teen up here one time, wondering where he had always disappeared to for lunch.

_ Satoshi sat right at the eastern corner, his back to the sun. He had a small paper bag with bread inside, and beside it, a bottle of water. Daisuke poked his head through the roof door, watching the other teen sympathetically._

-- Does he always eat up here alone?-- he wondered before stepping out. Dark shrugged.

((Go ask the creepy boy.))

Dark used to be so mean to Satoshi. Daisuke supposed it was a sign of affection.

((Is not!)) Dark interjected in feigned indignation. Daisuke shook his head. Someone was in denial.

_ The red head approached the other teen rather cautiously. Hell, he was afraid that Satoshi would just cuff him to the security fence around the ledge and call the police (no matter how ridiculous that sounded). Satoshi saw him coming but didn't say anything, instead just watching him with his calculating azure gaze._

"Anou, Hiwatari-kun, may I join you?" Daisuke asked, smiling nervously. He could have sworn that Satoshi's lips quirked up in a delicate smile (in amusement or pleasure, he wasn't sure).

"Of course," he replied, spectacles flashing briefly as he moved over. Daisuke took a seat beside him and started to pull out his lunch.

"My mom likes to pack a lot of food. I was wondering if we could share," he said as he pulled out two containers. He placed them down and looked at Satoshi, who still had his unwavering gaze on him. Daisuke's nervousness began to increase.

((If he jumps you, it's not my fault,)) Dark said lazily, preparing to go to sleep. Daisuke blushed and turned away from Satoshi.

-- Shut up! -- he exclaimed, embarrassed. -- Hiwatari-kun wouldn't do that! --

((Just like how he wouldn't dress up as a woman to trap us?))

Daisuke had no response for that. Satoshi was indeed a very capricious person, but he highly doubted that 'jumping Daisuke' would be on his To Do list. Heh. Right?

"You don't have to worry," Satoshi suddenly said, startling Daisuke out of his thoughts. "I made a promise." He looked at him.

"Eh?" the clueless red head asked. Satoshi only smiled.

"I don't plan on breaking it…"

-- A promise? -- "Oh! Right." Daisuke returned Satoshi's smile with a bigger grin. -- Not to go after me when I'm… 'me'. --

" … Not yet, anyway," the Commander added as an afterthought. Daisuke saw a mischievous glint in Satoshi's eyes as he looked away.

Dark had teased Daisuke mercilessly for days.

Daisuke still didn't know what Satoshi meant, but he had a feeling that Dark did, and that wasn't a good thing (since Dark only had perverted thoughts). However, for a moment, Daisuke actually enjoyed it. It wasn't so much as the attention, but the fact that Satoshi was being more open with him enough to make jokes (or innuendos; there was a lot of that going around). They were getting somewhere in their rather hesitant relationship.

But how did _he_ feel about Satoshi? While the blue haired teen was always being forward, Daisuke often withdrew, feeling uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because he thought that he loved Riku.

Daisuke munched slowly on his sushi made with crabmeat. He remembered it to be the other teen's favorite, and that day Daisuke went home to ask his mom to make more. He looked down at his chopsticks. Every little thing just reminded him of Satoshi. How was his sanity supposed to survive?

The other day he went to tell the other teen how he really felt, but it ended up in disaster.

Perhaps Satoshi wasn't meant to stay.

Daisuke turned and looked past the fence, catching a glimpse of the outlining of Satoshi's condominium. The white walls gleamed desolately among the colored, more lively buildings surrounding it. If he was meant to go, was this really goodbye, then?

Dark remained quiet as he left the red head to his thoughts. He knew the very moment that Krad emerged Satoshi couldn't be around them anymore.

----- -----

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The students were starting to clear out, leaving Daisuke alone in a rather empty hallway. He was at his locker, placing his unneeded books inside, but his mind was elsewhere; it had been for the whole week.

"Hey, Niwa-kun?"

The red head was torn out of his daze by the sweet voice. He turned to the speaker and smiled as best as he could. "Hey, Riku-san," he replied somewhat cheerfully. Riku looked unconvinced, though.

"You've kind of spacey lately," she said in concern. "Are you upset… about Hiwatari-kun?"

Daisuke couldn't look into her sympathetic brown eyes anymore or pretend to be his 'normal' self. He didn't want her to see the pain growing with every passing second until midnight that night. Instead, he just tried to evade her question. "It really won't be the same without him," he replied, gazing at the tips of her hair brushing against her skin. "Don't you think?"

Riku didn't say anything for a while. Curious, Daisuke tentatively made eye contact. He didn't expect to see tears. "Riku-san, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. It was the umpteenth time he made her cry.

"Remember when you got sick that one day in school?" she said, ignoring his question and sniffling slightly. Daisuke thought back on it and recalled the event. He had refused to come out, and Dark had taken control over his body. Something happened and Dark passed out.

"Yes," he replied. That was also the day when Riku said she loved him, and he couldn't be with her because of his feelings for Satoshi…

"Before I came in, Hiwatari-kun was with you. He took you there that morning." She paused and wiped the fresh streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. "I didn't understand what he was saying at first, but then he said that there wasn't time for the both of you. Do you know… what that means?"

((No time?)) Dark echoed slowly. ((So he knew about Krad… and what he had to do.)) The Kaitou seemed lost in thought.

-- Wait, what are you talking about?-- Daisuke said, confused. -- What are you saying?--

((I'm saying that Hiwatari knew about everything! He means to leave, Dai-chan. There's nothing we can do about it.))

Daisuke's heart fell with painful realization. Suddenly, he heard it. It was very faint, almost as if it wasn't there… but it was. He remembered Satoshi saying it.

_ 'I am a Hikari, one of the many reasons why we can't be together, even just to be friends. …I'll be leaving soon. I'm not sure for how long, and I don't know if I'll be able to even see you again.'_

And then…

_ 'There isn't time… for you or me.'_

"Daisuke-kun?" Riku questioned softly. "Are you okay?"

The red head snapped out of his daze and gazed at her for a long moment, collecting his thoughts. Satoshi meant everything he said. He was really _going to leave._ "Arigatou, Riku-san," he whispered. Quickly, Daisuke turned and left without another word, sprinting down the hall as if his life depended on it. Sparkles of crystalline tears glimmered sorrowfully in his wake. Riku could only watch after him.

"Hey," said Risa, stepping beside her sister and touching her shoulder. "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

Riku nodded and turned to her twin, smiling cheerfully; it didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah," she replied. "I'll try."

----- -----

Thanks to Daisuke's great stamina, he was able to make it to Satoshi's place by six. He looked up at the tall complex, instantly scanning for Satoshi's window. Was there still light in there? Had the blue haired teen already left to the airport hotel? There was only one way to find out. Running inside, he skipped the elevator and went straight for the stairwell. After about four flights, Daisuke arrived on the third floor and went to the door that he remembered as being Satoshi's. He vaguely noticed that the wall was as good as new.

-- Should I knock?-- he asked, looking at the blank door. Daisuke suddenly became very nervous. What was he going to do? There wasn't much he _could_ do if Satoshi wasn't there.

((Try the doorbell.)) Dark suggested. Daisuke complied, the 'bzzt' of the buzzer going off in the otherwise silent hall. He waited for about thirty long seconds (he knew; he was counting), and there was no reply. His heart fell with dread and disappointment. Was he too late?

Feeling guilty but desperate, Daisuke quickly bent over the card-reading lock and began to hack into it, using the key pad. With a quiet 'click' and a flash of a green light, the door opened. Daisuke saw a pair of dark blue house slippers.

-- Oh crap!-- Slowly, the red head looked up, blushing wildly with embarrassment. His gaze met tentatively with azure orbs glittering with a hint of amusement.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi said, smiling slightly. "What a pleasant surprise."

Daisuke abruptly stepped away, feeling like a five year old that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "H-hi, Hiwatari-kun. Was I bothering you?" he asked, feeling like he was intruding. – Crap! I was bothering him! – he thought.

((Stop worrying. No, you weren't.))

Satoshi ran a hand through his pale locks, his glasses off. "No, it's fine. I was taking a nap. It takes me a while to get up."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. "Right."

They stood there in awkward silence for a while. Daisuke half wanted to be invited inside and half wanted to stay out. He didn't want to see the blank walls even emptier and colder than they usually were. He didn't want to see sealed boxes, secured furniture or packed suitcases, but he at least wanted to be in there one last time with Satoshi. It could… very well be his last.

"Did you want to come inside?" Satoshi asked quietly. "There's still time."

Daisuke looked up into resigned azure colored eyes. -- Time? No, Hiwatari-kun; there isn't any left. Not for me, anyway.-- He shook his head. "No. I'll only be a second… to say good-bye."

There was a brief flicker of emotion on the other teen's face, but Daisuke was too distracted in his thoughts to notice. Instead, he just looked at Satoshi's chest, staring at the black colored material.

"I – hope you like it there," he began slowly, meeting the other's gaze every now and then; he couldn't stand to lock gazes for more than two seconds. "It's not everyday that you get to go to America." It was becoming harder for him to form words over the growing lump in his throat. "I suppose we'll just see each other again later, then." Daisuke managed a smile with great difficulty. He knew that it must look pathetic, but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

Several more minutes of silence ticked by. Daisuke was at a loss of what else to say or do, save one. He rushed over to Satoshi and gave him a hug, the tightest one he could muster. He held him like how a frightened child might hug his teddy bear; and like such, Daisuke was afraid that they might forget each other. He wanted to at least imprint the feel of his body against his, and savor the warmth that he sought after for so long. For the brief amount of time that flew by, he couldn't think of a more perfect moment in his life. Satoshi's arms wrapped around him, almost tentatively, but it was enough. Tears pricked at Daisuke's eyes and he held him closer.

"Niwa-kun --" Satoshi's voice sounded strained, but he was interrupted when Daisuke pulled back and silenced him with a finger to his lips and a sad smile.

"I think that if you say something," he whispered, "you'll just make it harder for me." Glossy crimson orbs looked up into similar blue ones, and everything that never was and never could be flashed between them. "Aishiteru, Satoshi-kun. Sore ja matta." Slowly, Daisuke slid his finger away and replaced it with the soft touch of his lips.

After several blissful seconds, Dark gently pulled away and opened his eyes. Satoshi looked up at him with a terribly sad expression, his cheeks damp with thick rivulets of tears. The thief wiped at them tenderly.

Satoshi seemed somewhat startled. "Dark, where's--?"

Dark rolled his eyes in good nature. "Are you really that dense, Satoshi?" he asked teasingly, smiling. More tears fell from the blue haired teen's eyes, and again, Dark brushed them away. "Come on, stop that," he added half-heartedly.

"I don't think I can leave now," Satoshi said, leaning against his doorframe sullenly. Right when he found love, he was forced to lose it; such was the curse of the Hikaris.

"Well, then… don't leave," Dark suggested, winking. "But if you do, then you'll just have to catch me later." With that, the Phantom Thief walked away. After all, this had happened before. ((He's a striking image of his grandfather.))

----- -----

Dark sidestepped the sleeping guards littering the museum's floor, tsk-ing at the pathetic-ness of the whole police department, but with Satoshi gone, it was now even more so. Thankfully, he didn't run into that girl, though. What he said the other night might have gotten to her.

((You okay, Dai-chan? You're awfully quiet,)) Dark said in concern as he leisurely made his way to the room holding the _Angel of Redemption_. He was in no hurry since he had nothing to worry about: regrettably.

-- I'm just thinking, -- came Daisuke's solemn reply, and he really was thinking. -- When we're done, do you think that we could go to the airport just to see him off?--

Dark smiled. ((Yeah.)) With that in mind, he quickened his pace to the next room. The moonlight cascaded through the large floor to ceiling windows, casting some ethereal light onto the painting in the shadows. He began to approach his target, but the faint rustle of wings stopped him. A glimmer of white caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to it, his heart immediately beating with anticipation. ((Could it be…?))

Wings of pure white stretched almost boastingly. The blonde haired angel stepped out and smirked, a small, pretty energy ball forming in his right hand. "Dark-san," he greeted curtly.

"Hikari…" Dark returned, grinning. Intense joy suddenly spread throughout his entire body. "I see that you've decided to show up."

The ball disappeared, and Krad flicked some hair out of his face, but it swished right back to where it was. He gave a smug expression. "Satoshi-sama came to a realization, and that, in turn, made him transform into me."

Dark chuckled. "I thought so."

"What does that mean?"

"I _mean_, how can a Hikari resist a Niwa?"

Golden orbs gave off amusement, but there was also a rather sad look in them as well. "Yes, how can we?" he whispered thoughtfully.

Dark noticed his serious tone, but he didn't want to think about that. Not now. "I was only kidding. If it helps… we can't resist you either." Quickly, Dark stole the painting and made a bee line for the exit, hoping that Krad was only momentarily distracted. He carefully extracted the painting from its frame and rolled it up, placing it in a silver tube his mom made him use. The thief had secured it before he got to the roof.

He finally felt _alive_. It was this chase, this person that he was meant for.

A flurry of white wings tackled him from behind, and he fell with an 'oomph.' The two members from rival clans rolled on the cement ground, fighting for control. Finally, Krad had Dark pinned underneath him, the thief's wrists on either side of his head. Dark huffed indignantly.

"Damn it," he cursed out. Krad's hair fell over his face, and he tried blowing them away with no effect. The blonde strands tickled his skin. "Do you mind?"

"No, not really," Krad said, smiling softly. More seriously, he added, "We were supposed to leave, you know."

Violet eyes gazed into gold ones. "Yeah. In a way, you should have, but I'm glad that you didn't."

"This can't ever work."

"I know that already, but I still had hope for Daisuke… and Satoshi."

----- -----

"Oh my God! Satoshi's back!"

"He scared me so bad! I thought he was _actually_ leaving!

"I think he almost did."

"So then… what made him stay?"

Come Thursday, the 8th grade class was buzzing with Hiwatari Satoshi's return (well, at least the girls were). The teachers were thrilled as well, glad that their best and brightest student was back. Saehara was happy too; for he said that his dad was going to crack under the pressure of being the Commander, but he also enjoyed Satoshi's (more quiet and subtle) company.

From his seat, Daisuke looked to his right, looking at the desk by the window. It was no longer empty; for Satoshi sat there, silently reading, right where he belonged. The blue haired teen seemed to notice his gaze because he looked up, meeting Daisuke's eyes warmly. Even though their situation was more complicated now, they could still enjoy each other's company the way they wanted to.

There was still time.

END

Heh. Corny end? SORRY! I really tried to make this chapter work! Did it? Please review! I wanted to make a sequel, but sequels usually suck, so I was thinking, 'Nah, nevermind.' But on a happier note, I have an idea for a new story. I can work on that without feeling guilty.

I know I put the rating as 'R', but it wasn't. Sorry again. I just didn't want to get kicked out again for mislabeling my stories.

Thank you all and much love from me!

SapphirexKat2


End file.
